Rio: A Pokemon Adventure
by xjreno
Summary: A story about a boy who takes a different path on the journey of Pokemon. Having mysteriously been transformed into a Riolu, Rio must find a way to turn himself back to human. And along the way, he'll face an adventure full of action, plot and sex. But mostly sex.
1. Chapter 1: Bunny Beginnings

Welp, first smut story ever submitted on the Interwebz. Hopefully you guys like it. I have great plans for this series!  
Criticism is welcome and please enjoy~

* * *

"Huff," Rio panted as he finally finished moving the crates. It was tough moving to this new town what with all the stuff his hoarder of a mom likes to keep. From spare clothes and mattresses to antique and rusty objects, his mother had it all. Even with the help of the Machamps, there was WAYY too much junk to move to the new home.

"Good work, Rio!" his mother shouted out at him from the doorway of the house. "Come in for a break!"

"Coming!"

Rio was a young boy who was just about to start his journey to become a Pokemon Master. Sounds familiar? That's because everybody does that. Rio was just about to start his journey when his mother had the genius idea to move, and Rio of course, HAD to help his mother migrate her arsenal of rubbish.

They had moved to the town of Redlyn, which was definitely not where anyone wanted to start an adventure. High-leveled Pokemon roam the streets here. Wild Arcanine, Milotic and even Dragon type Pokemon were often seen here. Redlyn was a town chock full of wonder and ancient stuff and his mother, being a ruin fanatic (and rare items hoarder) just needed to move here.

Rio wasn't too concerned. As Redlyn was an island, he'd just take the ship off to the mainland where Pokemon weren't as strong there.

However, Rio had one problem. He himself did not feel like going on an adventure.

As Rio ate the egg and toast his mother had cooked up, his meal was interrupte-

"RIOOOOOOO!"

*Ahem.* His meal was interruped by the sound of a girl calling for him and barging into his house with no concern to privacy. It was Rio's good friend and unrequited crush Monica.

"Whaaaghh-KOFF KOFF!" Rio chocked on his food. He did not expect to see her again. She had already left on her adventure a good 2 or 3 months before when Rio was still unmotivated to go on his own adventure. And now she's here, a Pokemon Trainer with badges under her belt.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"That's what I should be asking! How come you're not on your journey yet?" retorted Monica. "Come on, it's about time already!"

"Well, I'm... thinking about it.." Rio responded uncertainly. "But I asked first. What are you doing here?"

Monica sighed, "I can't believe you haven't even begun yet. I happened to be in the area and I saw you from afar. I'm going to challenge the Gym here y'know!"

"Ahh, I see... Great~"

"Come on, show some enthusiasm!" she huffed. "Lopunny!"

"Loppunn~!" it cried as Monica released it from the Pokeball.

In truth, Rio couldn't be bothered about Pokemon battles. Pokemon battling one another and knocking each other out, Rio did not like it one bit. And the whole Gotta Ketchum All thing was greedy and didn't look after the ecosystem. Plus, being Pokemon Master is overrated.

"Heyy," Monica started.

"Yeah?" Rio replied as he watched the Lopunny hop curiously around the house.

"Don't you want to go out and see the world? Make new friends, see new sights and get to know knew Pokemon?"

Lopunny looked over at Rio as he just remained silent. He couldn't bear to tell his crush how he actually felt. It was too embarassing.

"... FINE THEN! WHATEVER!" shouted Monica as she stormed out of the house.

"Loppuu~" Lopunny touched his arm caringly before turning away and following her trainer.

Rio just sat there, hurt and sad.

* * *

That night, Rio sat alone atop a grassy hill nearby. He looked up at the twinkling night stars and shuddered in the cold.

"Wish I was a Pokemon. Then I wouldn't have to go through this," he said through gritted teeth.

*Twinkle*

He looked up to see a shooting star fly by far away in space. He held himself in the cold and decided it was time to go on his adventure.

Rio's mother wasn't home that night. Probably busy in the ruins, excavating and exploring. Oh well, Rio thought. Never liked goodbyes anyway. He wrote a note telling his mother that he was finally going on his adventure, grabbed his Running Shoes and Bag, and walked out the door.

*THUD*

As Rio walked out the door he accidentally tripped on a stone, falling right into a crate outside the house. *CRASH~!*

The cheaply made crate shattered and Rio fell in a heap of junk. "Owwie. Great start to a journey," Rio complained, head and body in junk.

Suddenly, there was a glow coming from Rio's hand. Confused, Rio looked and saw that he was holding a peculiar ball. It was pulsating and glowing in his hand and the pulse seemed to be getting faster and faster.

"Whoah!" Rio shouted as he jumped back and let go of the ball, thinking it was a bomb when it burst into a bright flash of light that blinded him.

"Ugh," Rio groaned as he pulled himself back together. He could barely adjust his eyes after that bright flash subsided but he could see that someone was approaching. Someone? No, something. It was brown and furry and had really large ears.

"Who's there?" Rio asked, his eyes still unfocused.

"Are you okay? I heard some noise and I found you crashed in a pile of wood. Come on, can you walk? People are gonna punish you for breaking that crate. We better run."

"No, it's OK the crate belon-" Rio started but was pulled and brought to the back of his house.

"Shh, hear that?"

Rio could hear some movement going on in front of his house.

"Whoah who broke this? Geez we better find the culprit. The Pokemon here really need to be taught a lesson sometimes."

"But it looks like it already made a break for it. Better tell the Missus who lives here. I think she's at the ruins," Rio heard as the sounds of footsteps faded away.

"Now aren't you glad you weren't caught?" asked the gentle voice that had dragged him here.

"It doesn't really ma-" Rio stopped as he looked at his saviour. It was Monica's Lopunny. Except way bigger than she should be. In fact, she was taller than he was, which is impossible.

"So tell me, what's a little Riolu like you doing here? No, more importantly, how are you going to repay me?" Lopunny asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Wait wha?" Rio said confused at the sudden turn of progress in the story, as Lopunny crawled on all fours towards him.

"Come on, don't be shy~" chided Lopunny as she crawled towards him enticingly and gently caressed Rio's face.

She huffed in his ear which sent a shudder of anticipation down his spine. Rio felt something stirr in his groin and noticed that he was naked. Was he really getting hot for a Pokemon? More importantly, why was he naked and what is going on?

"Oh don't worry little Riolu. I'll be gentle," Lopunny said as her hand trailed from Rio's face, caressing down his black chest and towards his furry crotch.

"Hold on. Wha? Why?"

"I like cute little Riolus," Lopunny responded as she rubbed on his member.

"Ohh," Rio moaned, feeling the touch of a female for the first time.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying this, hmm?" Lopunny chided as she started to rub with increasing speed. Rio could feel himself getting hot and was fully erect before this Lopunny.

"Aww, what a cute thing you have here~" Lopunny continued to rub it, this time going up and down the shaft, eliciting another moan from Rio. She moved slowly and purposefully, up and down Rio's member and he could feel precum leaking out from the tip.

"No, stop... Ah!... I can't... with Pokemon..."

"Hmm, what are you talking about little Riolu?" she asked as she continued to work on his member. Now softly rubbing the tip with her furry paws. "We're from the same Egg Group. We're compatible."

Lopunny's gentle touch along with her soft fur was too much for Rio too handle. He felt himself nearing climax as she moved her hand with loving affection.

"Lopunn... Stop! Ah!" Rio protested as she continued the treatment and looked him in the eye. She slowed down the process just enough to bring him close to the edge but not enough.

"Are you sureeeee?" she teased, as Rio's face was flustered and red. He wanted to come. Badly. He was so close and yet Lopunny was teasing him. Bringing him so close and then stopping. Slowly tormenting him and bringing him oh so close to orgasm. He couldn't take it.

"No... Please... I mean... I want to come!"

Lopunny giggled and winked at him before bringing up the pace. Brushing the tip of his member with her furry paw whilst stroking the shaft up and down with the other, Rio was brought to climax in an instant.

"Ahhh!" Rio cried as he released jets of cum into Lopunny's soft furry paw. Covering her beautiful fur with his dirty stain, he came again and again from all the teasing he received.

Lopunny gave a seductive smile as she showed Rio her paw, now covered in drooping white semen. She gave him a suggestive pose and gave her paw a lick, swallowing some of his thick, virile spunk.

"I think I deserve a bit more, don't you think?" Lopunny purred as she straddled Rio.

"Wait, wha?"

"Hush, little Riolu. I'll take care of you," she said as she positioned herself directly above his manhood. With one hand, she guided Rio's still hard dick towards the entrance of her pussy. Rio could feel how wet she was and her love juices just oozed onto his member. Rio shuddered with excitement and anticipation. Lopunny saw the look in his eyes and gave him another seductive smile.

"Time to eat."

Lopunny slid down and Rio's manhood was completely swallowed up by Lopunny's pussy. The feeling was intense. It was warm and wet, and he felt his penis being crushed in the tightness of the Lopunny's sex.

"Ah! Ah~" Both Lopunny and Rio moaned as they entered one another. It was Rio's first time and he was doing it with a Lopunny. Monica's Lopunny! As this crossed his mind he was overcome by the sense of immorality and guilt of the act, but with Lopunny riding him up and down, he could not stop himself from moaning.

"Yes! Yes little Riolu! Harder! Faster!" Lopunny moaned as she rode him with increasing fervor. At this point, Rio was flat on his back and was numb from pleasure. He could not even move and just laid there as Lopunny took full control of him. Rio could hear the sounds of their sex clearly through the silent night and he was doing it right behind his own house. He had the deepest blush and Lopunny was staring down at him all this time.

Lopunny continued to moan "Mmmmm! Aahhn!" and began to fasten the joyride as Rio felt himself once again nearing climax.

"Lopunny!"

"Yes little Riolu! Yes! Come for me!" she shouted as she leaned down and kissed him full in the mouth, bringing him over the edge and cumming deep within Lopunny's womb.

"MMmmhmmm" Rio tried to moan as he came while being in deep kiss with Lopunny. He could feel waves of pleasure wash over him as he was lost in Lopunny's beautiful eyes.

* * *

Lopunny giggled as she washed herself clean. "Really, you were a human? That's hard to believe, little Riolu."

"It's true! Why won't you believe me!" Rio protested.

They were at a nearby spring, complete with a small waterfall and grassy floral sorroundings. It was in the morning and they were washing off the residue of yesterday's escapade. Having slept covered in love juices and spunk, their fur was all messed up and naughtily stained.

"Well, I think you're much cuter as a Riolu" Lopunny cooed, reddening Rio's cheeks. She walked up to him in the shallow water, embracing him and asked, "So what are you going to do now, little Riolu?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I'm going to find a way to become human again!"

"Ahh... Does that mean you didn't enjoy your time as a Pokemon?" she winked at him.

"Eh? Wha?" Rio stuttered.

Lopunny giggled "Just teasing you!"

"It's not funny."

"Of course not" she played. "But if you change your mind... I'm here~"

And with that, Lopunny gave him a little peck on the forehead before SLAPPING him with both hands.

Rio flinched and fell backwards in the water. "Puaah! What was that for?" he exclaimed as he brought himself out of the water only to find that Lopunny was already gone, leaving only a sweet scent of bunny in the air. Breathing in her fragrance, Rio once again realised something.

"I just did it with Monica's... Lopunny. And that was my first time too..."

Conflicted and confused, Rio looked at his reflection in the water. 100% authentic Riolu. There was no way he would be recognized as a human. He didn't hate being a Pokemon, in fact didn't he wish for it the night before? Nevertheless, Rio did not know what to do and did the only thing he could do.

H̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶x̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶P̶o̶k̶e̶m̶o̶n̶.̶

F̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶u̶r̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶.̶

Maybe a bit of both.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling For You

Aaaand 2nd chapter! Things are gonna get moving along pretty fast in the next chapter but for now, it's STORY TIME. It can't all be about SEX. Gonna need some PLOT going on here. Also gonna use a DOT to create an empty line since FF doesn't let me just skip a line.

Enjoy~

EDIT : PLOT FIX. Changed some history stuff. Rio never met his father.

.

* * *

Rio was looking over at his mother from behind a box of crates outside the house. His mother was having light conversation with the contractor who had helped them move to Redlyn. The contractor, boasting about his Machamp and flexing his own muscles was completely unaware of the little Riolu watching them from afar while Rio's mother seemed completely unconcerned about her missing child.

"Well, I did write her a message saying I would be leaving on my adventure, but... isn't she concerned at all about what happened yesterday night? The crate breaking and the bright flash?" thought Rio to no one in particular. "Strangely enough, I don't think anyone noticed the light. Such a blinding flash should have woken up the neighbours."

As Rio was immersed in his own thoughts, his mother had bid farewell to the contractor and heaved an annoyed sigh as he left. Even though Rio's father had left them before he was born, Rio's mother was unfazed by the many men who tried to charm her. She merely entertained and hurried them off, destroying their dreams of being with such a beautiful woman. She always seemed distant whenever other men tried to chat her up. It was only the few who had the same passion for ruins that ever really energized her. Again she sighed, but this time with a more determined face she turned back into the house.

Rio stirred from his thoughts as he heard the sound of the door closing. "I need to ask her about my transformation. The mysterious ball DEFINITELY had something to do with it and it's her fault for always keeping junk like that!" Rio reflected angrily as he marched towards the front of his house.

"Whoaah, the door is so BIG," said Riolu as he looked up at the giant door before him. The doorknob literally doubled his height and even though he tried reaching for it, he couldn't grab it.

"Gonna have to jump. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Riolu shouted and as he jumped higher than he anticipated, the door SLAMMED right into him, face and body.

"Auuh!" he cried as he flew backwards from the door.

"Oh? What's this, a Riolu?" said the woman who knocked him back with the door, his mother. She did not even realize that she nearly killed her own son.

"It's your fault! All your fault!" Riolu barked angrily as he rubbed his injured nose.

"Shhh Riolu! I don't know what you're doing here but stealing is not good!" his mother scolded him, completely oblivious to what he was saying. Rio looked back in disbelief. His mother couldn't understand a word he said. And with that, his mother threw him an Oran Berry as she walked off carying a bag full of pickaxes and hammers.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Rio said to himself. Not being able to speak to his mother means he could not tell her what had happened. Or could he? With a sudden rush of inspiration, Rio ran into the house and found himself a pen and paper. He tried to write some words down but with only 3 fingers on his paw and no opposable thumb, it was impossible to form even a single letter. Disgruntled, Rio had to manually search for the ball himself.

The ball was his one clue to figuring out his transformation. In fact, Rio was sure that it was the cause. If only he could find it... what then? All he could do was search for it and maybe it would react once more, this time reversing the process. He had a clear picture of the ball in his mind, a black spherical shape like a Pokeball except covered in clay-coloured stone.

What was it and how could it transform human to Pokemon? Where did his mother get it from? Rio knew that all his questions would be answered as soon as he found it.

*WHACK*

Deep in thought, Rio did not see where he was going and knocked his head off a pillar. "Oww," he groaned as he landed on his butt. "Who designed this place? What a moron."

A picture was shaken off from the pillar and landed on Rio's head. "What's this?" Rio said as he examined it.

It was a picture of Rio and Monica back when they were children. Before Monica had left on her journey and when they were together. Rio stared at the picture. So much around him had changed. His crush left, his friends too and now he even lived in a different place. Rio, however, was still the same. Aside from his blue and black fur, his heart had remained. The same feelings for Monica flooded into Rio as he continued to reminisce about the old times.

He still disagreed with how Pokemon Trainers handled things. Catching Pokemon without a care, letting those very same Pokemon engage in vicious combat with one another. He refused to believe Monica was like that. A Pokemon Trainer who doesn't care about Nature and does things according to her whim.

No, she's definitely not like that.

Maybe he had been looking at it from the wrong way all along. Maybe he was mistaken. Regardless, he made up his mind to seriously pose Monica this question when he turned back to human, and with renewed vigor, began to search for the ball.

* * *

Finding the ball proved to be much more difficult than Rio had anticipated.

Having spent the entirety of the morning searching for the ball, Rio could not find it ANYWHERE. He searched the boxes, drawers, cupboards, under the bed, under the sofa; everywhere but it was naught to be found. It was already well into the afternoon and our little Riolu had still not managed to find the ball.

Searching through his mother's junk was a lot more effort in his small physique. He had to jump to even reach the top of a crate and had little strength to carry even what should have been light objects. Although, he did find out that he was a lot more agile than before. Moving faster and jumping higher, Rio found his newfound abilities to be incredibly enjoyable, though his shortcomings as a Riolu was a major annoyance.

"It has to be with Mom!" he declared, feeling both annoyed and tired. He was sick of this pointless search and his Riolunian instinct was telling him his mother had the strange ball. Rio jumped off from the crate he had been standing on and walked towards the mines where his mother was always at.

.

"What's the matter, little Riolu?"

"Huh?" Rio heard a familiar voice from atop the trees. He looked around frantically and saw Lopunny sitting atop a tree branch, smiling serenely at him. Her fluffy fur not concealing her abundance of curves and her beautiful figure.

Rio blushed as he remembered the fun they had not awhile ago. Lopunny just smiled looking at his determined composure change into a shy one. "I-I'm going to look for my Mom! I know she has the ball which made me turn into a Riolu!" he shouted to her from the ground.

"Ball?" Lopunny asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, there was a weird glowing light when I touched it, then a flash of light and I turned into a Riolu."

"Still going on about that, little Riolu? I'm beginning to believe you because you always seem so defiant about it," she said with slight sarcasm toned in her voice.

"Honestly, it's the truth! How come you won't believe me? I need to become human."

Lopunny stood up in frustration, shaking the tree branch violently. "I have no idea why you look up to humans so much. What good will becoming one do for you?"

"I..."

"Humans aren't all that great, little Riolu. They hurt Nature, cutting down trees and polluting our waters! They catch us only to battle one another! They separate Pokemon from their families and even I..." Lopunny shouted out, her voice straining out.

Rio stood stunned. What she said shot straight to his heart. She held the exact same thoughts that Rio had of Pokemon Trainers, but Lopunny was a victim of them. "I-I just..."

"You don't understand, little Riolu!" Lopunny cried out stomping her foot on the branch.

"Spina! Spinarak!" Angry cries from the tree could be heard as some angry Spinarak spun down. The violent shaking of the tree branch stirred the nocturnal Spinarak and they were not pleased about it. Seeing Lopunny standing on their turf, an angry Spinarak jumped out to attack her from behind.

"LOPUNNY! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Lopunny wiped her eyes and as she turned around, she was tackled by the Spinarak.

*BASH*

And Lopunny was knocked off her feet, plummeting to the ground. Rio, with all his strength, ran out towards her. Lopunny was falling down from a great height and if she were to fall from that height, the damage could be deadly. Rio could see it all as if in slow-motion. Lopunny falling down from from the tree, her hands covering her eyes in fright as tears glistened in the air.

"LOPUNNYYY!" he shouted out and with a burst of speed he caught Lopunny in midair as he turned and landed on his back, taking the brunt of the fall for her.

"Huh?... little Riolu... you... saved me," she said, her hands muffling her teary and blushing face as she looked at Rio who hurt himself protecting her.

"Owwhh, you need to lose some weight, Lopunny."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Rio responded as he laid Lopunny down and stood up, staggering. "As for you!"

Rio looked at the angry Spinarak. Three of them had descended from the tree and were looking over at them menacingly. They had every right to. Lopunny had messed with their home and their anger wasn't without reason. However, Rio was having none of that. He was angry at them for hurting the first person who had listened to him when even his mother wouldn't. Lopunny, who held the same outlook on Pokemon Trainers as he did. Rio was not going to forgive them for hurting her.

Rio directed his anger towards the closest Spinarak and released a ball of pure concentrated energy at it, knocking it out in one hit. The other Spinaraks were still angry and closed in on the two of them. One pounced and tried to string Rio but he quickly dodged and countered with a powerful punch. The Spinarak was knocked back and they scuffled into a retreat as Rio eyed them menacingly.

"Oof," Rio panted. He just did a Pokemon Move. He didn't know it took out so much strength from him. In fact, he was surprised he even managed to accomplish that, having never done it before.

"Rio..." Lopunny began but he interrupted her.

"Humans aren't all that bad, Lopunny. You might have had bad experiences with some of them but I can assure you... *cough* that most of us did not mean it. *Cough* I mean, you have Monica don't you?"

"..."

"Phew. I need to go and find my Mom now and find that ball. Don't worry about me, just think about what I said." Riolu begged as he turned around to enter the mine. "I used to think the same way but I don't want you to hold a grudge against humans. I want us all to live together peacefully."

Lopunny just stared as Riolu limped into the cave, her puffy hands covering her chest. Her heart was beating faster than usual. Faster and stronger than the night before. "What am I feeling right now?" Lopunny thought to herself. She closed her eyes and Rio was gone, already in the mine, but she could still see the image of him breaking her fall. She could still see him standing off against her assailants. She could still hear his gentle, yet strong voice.

.

"I really don't want you to turn human, little Riolu."


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Dance

Wee~ new chapter! Hopefully you guys like it!

Took me some time to think of how the story's going to progress but I've done it!

As usual, keep your mind open and enjoy~

.

* * *

"Zu?"

Zubats hanging on the ceiling turned their heads as they heard footsteps walk into the mine. A little Riolu walked by, with some scrapes and bruises but otherwise unharmed. It had a fire sparked in his eyes, a kind of quiet but strong determination within it. It walked further in, its mind set on something within.

"That's a brave Riolu," a Zubat said.

"Aren't Riolu's supposed to be super strong?" questioned another.

"Nah, when they evolve maybe but not as a Riolu," replied a Golbat.

"I'm interested. Where is it going?" the second Zubat continued.

"Perhaps to find it's trainer," a third Zubat chipped in. "I've never heard of wild Riolus here in Redlyn."

"I'm gonna follow it," the second said.

"Don't be annoying. Just stay here and sleep."

"But it's in my nature!"

"... Ok but don't be too reckless."

"Coolio."

* * *

Rio kept walking deeper and deeper into the mines. The only things guiding him were the torches on the wall and his ears. He could hear a faint mining sound from deep within the mines. He knew that he was on the right track to finding his dumb mother. He was pretty mad at her for causing him so much trouble. From the mysterious antique ball to her slamming the door on him and the Spinaraks attacking Lopunny. He put all the blame on her. If she hadn't kept the ball, none of this would have happened.

And as he thought that, if he didn't transform into a Riolu, he wouldn't have met Lopunny. He recalled her teary face as he rescued her from the Spinarak. She was beautiful even when she was crying. Steam came out of Rio's ears as he blushed at the memory of it. Holding her in his arms like a knight and protecting her from the Spinarak.

"Awwh what am I thinking," he said to himself out loud. Thinking of a Pokemon like that, what was wrong with him? Was it because he was a Riolu that he started to have these strange thoughts?

"I don't know what you're thinking either, walking alone in the mine!" a wild Geodude bellowed as he jumped out tackling Rio.

Rio was caught off guard and was knocked to the side, "Auhh!" he shouted in pain.

"What was that for?" Rio barked angrily.

"When two Pokemon lock eyes, they have to battle!" the Geodude boomed.

"I didn't even see you!"

"Now you do, quit complaining and start battling!" said the Geodude as he went for another tackle on Rio.

Prepared this time, Rio dodged. "I don't want to fight! I'm just looking for someone."

"But I want to!" the Geodude retorted going for a punch.

Rio jumped back and growled angrily. "Grr... Looks like I have no choice." Rio concentrated and felt energy flow towards his hand. He focused and gathered his energy into his hand, gathering energy to release it onto the Geodude. His palm facing the enemy, he went full power.

"RAH!" shouted Riolu, but nothing fired from his hand. He couldn't do the same move he did when fighting the Spinarak.

*BASH*

Rio was tackled again as he failed his attack. "Hah! You're useless!" the Geodude boomed.

"Grr..." Rio was angry this time and instead jumped onto the Geodude and punched him square in the face. With the energy still concentrated in his hand, the impact hit way harder and the Geodude was knocked off into the side of the wall, knocked out in one hit.

"Woah did I jus-"

"HOLY SHIT COOLIO!" Zubat exclaimed.

"What? Another enemy?" Rio reacted, still in battle mode.

"N-N-Nonono none of that Riolu! I was just watching you're amazing fight and that was SUPER! You just knocked him out in ONE. FRIGGIN. BLOW," the Zubat replied energetically.

Rio looked surprised and laughed. "Haha I didn't realise I could do that either. It was really unexpected."

As he said that, Rio felt his legs give way and fell backwards in exhaustion.

"Hey, are you okay Riolu?" Zubat asked. "That fight took alot from you, didn't it? Why don't you eat that Oran Berry you've got with you. They really make you feel better once you've eaten them."

"Oran Berry? Oh." Riolu had not even realised that he was still holding onto the Oran Berry that his door-slamming mother had give him. Following Zubat's advice, Riolu took a bite from it. "Geez, this is super hard."

"No shit sherlock, it's an Oran Berry. Those berries are super hard to eat, but better than nothing."

Reno managed to bite a chunk from the Oran Berry and swallowed it. "Mmm it taste like... everything? It's spicy, dry, sweet, bitter and sour all at the same time," Rio commented. But as he swallowed it down, he felt a lot better than before.

"Oran Berries are notorious for being everything and nothing. Because of that, they have a neutral taste and are great use for medical Potions. See? You look better already." Zubat remarked knowledgeably. "Don't you feel as if you could be hit 10 more times?"

Rio smiled and laughed lightly as he ate the Oran Berry. It looks like not all wild Pokemon were vicious creatures. The Spinarak and Geodudes were overly aggressive but this Zubat here was just extremely friendly and talkative, maybe to the point of annoyance to some people.

"Oran trees grow fast and may yield up to 15 berries on a tree. With the fast growth rate and rather high number of berries on a tree, they are widely used to create Potions and are a pretty good substitute for them," the Zubat continued on, spreading his knowledge. Even Rio, as a human, did not know all these facts and he was sure that most of the people he knew wouldn't either.

"Why do you know so much about Oran Berries?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a pretty curious Zubat, see. I like finding out new things. So whenever anybody or anything new comes in, I like to follow around and listen to what they say. Most Zubats are like me, though some get too close and well, bad things happen. So when you came in, I was really intrigued. I had never seen a Riolu before."

"Haha well I don't think I can help you much. If you'll believe me, I transformed into a Riolu just yesterday."

"Ahh, so you're a Ditto. I've heard of those. Pink jelly Pokemon who can transform into anything. Known to be highly sexually addicted Pokemon, most Dittos enjoy a life of breeding with different Pokemon.

"No, no I'm not a Ditto."

"Ahh then you're a Zorua. Another pretty rare Pokemon. No offense, but Zorua tend to be sneaky Pokemon, always playing tricks on people for fun."

"I'm not a Zorua either."

"Then you're a Mew! A legendary Pokemon, woah coolio!"

"You've got it all wrong, I'm a HUMAN!"

"Ahh, so you're a human, my mistake. Some humans are rumoured to transform into Pokemon. Kadabras were thought to be humans which had changed into Pokemon, back in the past. Also, there was a mysterious ball that apparently turns humans into Pokemon."

"Kadabras are humans? Wait, what did you say about a ball!?"

"Why yes, if you turn right here, the Dragonair inside apparently knows - Hey, wait!"

But Rio was already gone, dashing off even deeper into the mine.

"The ball! A Dragonair! Gotta find it!" Rio shouted as he ran down the mine. Deeper and deeper he ran until he came across a different room.

There were no more torches lighting the room but it was illuminated from a hole in the ceiling, pouring moonlight into the room. It was a vast room, open and big with lakes of water along the sides. It looked like some ancient ruin. Rio slowed down and looked around. There was no sign of human exploration here. He looked back and saw that he passed through a small entrance, one that he would have completely missed were he not a small Pokemon.

"Dra!" "Dra!"

He heard the cries echo within the chamber. He looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't see anyone.

"Dragonair! Come out, I want to talk with you!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the emptiness.

"I know what you're looking for," a voice sounded from his right. Rio turned around to see nobody there.

"However, if you want it..." this time from his left!

"You'll have to fight for it!" the voice shouted as a Dratini shot a beam of Ice at him with Rio narrowly dodging it.

"Ah, not a Dragonair, but a Dratini... Alright then, bring it on!" Rio shouted back confident from the fight against the Geodude.

"Hmmhmm confident Riolu. I like that," the Dratini sneered as she shot another beam of Ice at Rio. Prepared, Rio once again dodged it easily.

"Come over and fight!" Rio shouted to the Dratini who was far away in the lake.

"Why don't you come in for a dip?" the Dratini countered with a playful wink.

"Grr... guess I have no choice," said Rio as he jumped into the water and swam his way towards the Dratini. The Dratini just giggled and swam around him, moving much faster before sending a Twister at him that knocked him back onto the ground.

"Grr... that's not fair!" Rio protested. "Get over here and fight me on land."

"Mhhm alright then~" the Dratini giggled as she swam and leapt towards Rio.

"Hehe I got you now!" Rio declared as he readied his energy to knock out the Dratini. "Too easy!" he shouted going for the punch but right as he was going for it, he felt a blast of cold hit him in the back, knocking him right into Dratini who wrapped herself around Rio.

"Auuh! What was that?!" he barked as he turned around to see another Dratini on the other lake. The two Dratini looked exactly similar. Dratini twins!

"There were two of you?" he asked as he tried to break free from the Dratini's coil but wasn't able to.

"Mhhm yeap!" the other Dratini happily said as she swam towards the ground and proceeded to wrap herself around Rio as well.

"Mgghmmggh get off!" Rio struggled as he tried to break free from the Dratini twins.

"I thought you said this was too easy~" jeered Dratini A.

"You told us to fight you on land~" cooed the other.

"I didnt... two of you!" Rio tried to speak as he was smothered in Dratini.

"Well, the more the merrier, you know?"

"Doesn't look like you mind. In fact, someone's enjoying all this attention~" Dratini B added, looking at Rio's manhood which was getting erect from all the direct skinship going on.

"I... that's... not!" Rio tried to deny but with the Dratini twins coiled around him, he couldn't speak.

"I don't hear any denial, do you sis?"

"Nuh uh, he's overjoyed, I'm sure," the Dratini twins toyed with him as they started lightly touching Rio's penis with their tails.

"Aaah it twitched!" they screamed and continued to play with it, touching and poking it with their tail.

"Stop..." Rio protested but they didn't hear him and went on to stroke the length of his member with their tails. "Aah!" Rio moaned.

They stroked his penis with nice long strokes. Their tail having a nice soft touch to them and being wet, made the sensation even nicer. They stroked him up and down, all the while entwining him among their two bodies. The Dratini twin's bodies wrapping around him, wet and soft and rubbing his entire body in two different ways. It was hard for Rio to resist the double wet pleasure.

"It's a bit unfair that the little guy doesn't get wrapped as well, don't you think?" Dratini A said as her tail coiled around Rio's shaft and proceeded to pump him. The tail felt soft but wet and easily moved up and down his shaft. Slowly, up and down but not before another tail joined her sister's. The two tails coiled around him with different strengths. Both gripping harder and letting go at different times and both moving up and down with completely different patterns and speeds. The feeling was like getting two handjobs at the same time and Rio felt himself losing it.

"I'm... I'm going to!"

"Come for us," the Dratini twins cheered as they kissed him simultaneously, sending him over the edge.

Streams of cum shot out and covered both Dratini tails in hot, white sperm. Their tails continued to pump him, releasing all of Rio's white stuff onto them.

"Hold on! I'm still sensi-" he tried before his mouth was met with Dratini A's. She put her tounge in Rio's mouth, playing with his own. Her tounge was long and slender and slipped everywhere in Rio's mouth. It then proceeded to coil around Rio's tounge and wrap it tightly with her tongue.

Rio's manhood was in a similar situation. Still being pumped and constricted by the two tails, he was sensitive having just come. Dratini B moved to where she was facing his member while still being twirled around Rio. She gave it a delighted sniff before licking the tip with her slender tongue.

"MHHMMMGH!" Rio moaned with his mouth and tounge being a captive of Dratini A, as Dratini B began to work on his still sensitive member. She licked it thoroughly, going around and over the top and tickling his tip. She lapped up all his semen and drank it before going down and giving his tip a kiss.

"Mhhm," Dratini B smiled before going down on Rio and bringing his meat into her mouth. She took most of it in her mouth, going in and out while at the same time licking his penis all over with her tounge. The inside of her mouth was warm and wet and he could feel her tounge moving around licking his penis everywhere. At the same time, Dratini A's tail was still pumping Rio's penis and the different sensations of tounge, tail and mouth felt amazing. The tounge, a slender, wet and slippery feeling going everwhere, while a soft and also wet tail pumping him up and down, all while inside the tightness and warmth of Dratini B's mouth.

Dratini B worked on his penis, sucking it. Licking it. She took his whole length in and Rio felt his shaft being tickled and licked by her tounge. Dratini A's tail was also still pumping his penis. Moving up and down and handling his member roughly. The tail was giving him a hard jerk off while he was still inside Dratini B's warm mouth. Meanwhile, Dratini A was peppering Rio with kisses. Whenever she was not tongue deep and locked in french kiss with Rio, she was kissing him all over. From his face to his chest and to his ears, Rio could barely breathe before she gave him another deep, hot kiss.

Rio could not contain it anymore. The Dratini twins mouths held his penis and tounge captive, and he couldn't do anything but feel pleasure. With his own tounge wrapped in Dratini A's, he moaned as he released another torrent of love juice into Dratini B's mouth. Pleasure overtook him as he came multiple times and filled Dratini B's mouth to the point where she had to stop the blowjob. Dratini B nudged Dratini A and the twins gave each other a deep kiss, exchanging his sperm through their mouth as he continued to ejaculate onto Dratini A's still pumping tail.

...

* * *

"Why didn't you help me?!" blurted out a Rio, each of his arms coiled by a Dratini.

"Well, err... ahh, you looked like you were enjoying it," Zubat smiled apolegatically.

"Wha-I... you were watching the WHOLE TIME?" Rio sputtered, as Dratini B snickered.

"Looks like someone's getting excited again~"

"I-I AM NOT!" he stammered in denial, elicting two naughty giggles from the Dratini twins.

"Well, I mean you're alright and you had a great time... so, we coolio?" Zubat said toothily.

Rio sighed, "Unbelievable."

They had washed off their love juices in the lake and was just getting some rest when Zubat had come over, apologizing for not helping. At that point, Rio was too exhausted and could not muster up the energy to even get mad at Zubat. And with a cute Dratini on either side of him, it was hard to complain.

"Now that you're not covered in dirt or spunk, you actually look pretty handsome, Riolu," Dratini A flirted.

"Mhhm yes we made a good choice," Dratini B agreed.

Rio sighed again, "That's enough you two. I'm pretty worn out right now."

"Don't you want to know about the ball?" Zubat interrupted.

Suddenly, Rio remembered what he came down here for! "The ball! There's a Dragonair here that knows about it, right?"

"That'd be our mother."

"And seeing as we just cleaned ourselves in her pool..."

"... I don't think Mother would be friendly."

Rio stared blankly at them. The Dratini twins just laughed.

"Mhhm she's not here right now, actually."

"She's been gone for awhile."

"Where did she go?" Zubat asked.

"We don't know."

"What we do know is about the ball."

Rio's eyes lighted up. "Tell me about it, please. I need to know!"

Dratini A looked at Rio expectantly. "Maybe, if you'd give us something in exchange~" she said, her tail trailing along Rio's chest.

"Yes, how about... Round Two?" Dratini B cooed, her tail wrapping around his fingers.

Steam shot from Rio's ears as the Dratini twins laughed and wiped tears from their eyes.

"Just joking~" they both said in unison. "Now then, about the ball..."


	4. Chapter 4: Stories Behind Our Backs

Chapter FOUR! If possible, I'm going to try for weekly updates.

This time around, more PLOT! Yayy! Some backstory and development.

Fix on Chapter 2, Rio never met his father. Anyways, enjoy~

...

* * *

A long time ago, Pokemon and humans lived together in natural harmony. They treated each other as equals and they lived together in harmony, with no such thing as superiority. One day, a human greeded for power. Greeded for control over all Pokemon. He wanted to bend their will to his own, and wanted to enslave them. He got his researchers to create a way for him to take full control of Pokemon regardless of their will. By tricking them and telling them that it's a way to always be with his Pokemon, even if he were to use Fly, he got them to create it. Pokeballs.

By using these traps called Pokeballs, a group of humans were able to gain superiority over Pokemon. They easily captured a group of trusted Pokemon and from there, proceeded to capture more and more. Using Pokemon to weaken another, then capturing them. This process repeated over and over. Pokemon everywhere were captured easily using Pokeballs and resistance was futile. The order of natural harmony was broken, Pokemon and human were no longer equals.

A group of humans did not agree with this method. They had not wished to be masters of Pokemon, but only to be with one another. Thus, they decided to go against the usage of Pokeballs. However, they did not wish to go to war with one another as Pokemon would have to fight against the captured Pokemon. The humans decided to develop their own Pokeball. But this Pokeball was to have a different purpose. It was made to help the other humans understand how it would feel to be a captured Pokemon. Using the genetic codes of certain Pokemon like Ditto and Mew, the development of this Pokeball was a success. It was the Pokeball of Transformation, the T-Ball.

However, before they could use it to reason with the pro-Pokeball humans, a disaster occured. They were attacked. The research facility and building was destroyed by the opposing group before they had the chance to use the T-Ball. All research and development of the T-Ball was destroyed and erased. That group of humans had no choice but to abandon the project and before we knew it, Pokeballs took over the world.

As a means of propaganda, Pokeballs are handed to young Trainers and widely commercialised in every market worldwide. The usage of Pokeballs increased rapidly and became commonplace. It was much easier to tame wild Pokemon and they could be easily brought anywhere. The young Trainers were brainwashed into the slogan, 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' and then the catching of Pokemon using Pokeballs become a worldwide phenomenon. Meanwhile, the people behind it got away unscathed and instead regarded as Pokemon Masters. The anti-Pokeball faction were threatened to stay quiet and were all but forgotten. Until today...

...

"Woah," Rio stared in disbelief. "I didn't know the Pokeball had such a dark history behind it."

"Mhhm Of course you didn't," Dratini A said happily.

"If you did, you wouldn't have asked," Dratini B pointed out.

"Yeah but still... it's such a grim story," Rio replied, looking down at his feet. He hadn't known any of this. Pokeballs were invented with such a thought in mind. The more he thought about it, the angrier and bitter he became.

"I... I don't believe this story," Zubat interjected, bringing light to Rio's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Dratini A sneered at Zubat.

"Are you calling us liars?" Dratini B glared.

"Nono, not that you're liars. Just misguided like the Pokemon Trainers in your story."

Dratini A and B looked at Zubat angrily. "Our mother told us this story. Are you saying she lied to us?"

"Err, no, not at all. She was probably in the same position as both of you. Just mislead, is all."

"So everybody who knows this is wrong, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Nono, more like it's a legend. Or a myth, almost."

"And what proof do you have?"

"It's just... my instinct. I don't think humans would have allowed this to happen so easily."

"Then what about the T-Ball?" Rio interrupted. All eyes turned to Rio and then to Zubat.

"I don't know about that, but I'll prove it to you somehow," Zubat concluded with determination in his voice as he flew away.

"Hey Zubat! Wait!" Rio shouted but he was already gone. "Where is he going?"

"No idea, but I don't like that guy," Dratini A commented.

"Yeah, denying the story our family passed down from generations just like that." Dratini B agreed.

"Uh huh, he even watched us just now!" Dratini A added.

"Uhh, he doesn't really have eyes so I don't think he did," Rio said softly to himself. "Anyway, do you know how I can transform back to human?"

"You'll probably need the ball."

"Or ask our mother about it."

"Your mother who told you the story?" Rio inquired the Dratini twins.

"Yep, our mother Dragonair."

"But she left a long time ago."

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere on the mainland."

"Probably with her boyfriend."

"... Don't you have a father?" asked Rio.

"Never met him. Don't need him."

"All we need is you, Riolu."

Rio coughed, caught completely off guard. He stood up suddenly, sensing lust in the Dratini twin's eyes.

"I need to go. I still need to find the ball and turn back to human."

"You should just stay as you are, Riolu."

"No, knowing this story, I can't just sit and do nothing about it. I also have other reasons..."

The Dratini twins just kept quiet. As Rio walked out of the chamber, he turned around and said, "I know how you feel about your father. I don't know what happened to my father either and I've never met him."

The Dratini twins perked up at this, feeling a sense of connection, and asked, "Will we ever see you again?"

Rio smiled, "I hope so. You've been a great help, thanks!" before walking out of the chamber to find his mother.

* * *

_Hoot Hoot_

It was already nighttime outside the mine. All excavation work inside had already stopped and everyone had returned home. Rio walked out of the mine with no incidents and looked over at his house from afar. He could see light inside from the window and went towards it to find the one parent that had raised him alone ever since he was a baby.

Rio walked inside to the sound of silence. His mother was asleep on the wooden table with a lantern on the table, illumaniting her sleeping face. Excavation plans were strewn all over the table. He looked at her and dragged a nearby blanket. Hopping on the table, he covered her with the blanket to keep her warm.

"Hmmm...? Lucas?" Rio's mother groggily said half asleep. "Oh... it's just you, little Riolu."

"Mom..." Rio said but to his mother it was just Poketalk.

"You know, Riolu... I lost something important yesterday... I gave you an Oran Berry, so ... find me this ancient-looking Pokeball..." she yawned, still half-asleep.

It looks like she doesn't have the ball.

"But you know, even though I lost that... I still feel happy... My son Rio has grown up."

Rio's ears twitched as he heard his name being said.

"I was always worried about him... He was the one thing important to me... He cared about people and Pokemon more than anyone else... He didn't want to hurt anybody and that made him stay with me for so long... I can't say I didn't enjoy those extra months with him... but I'm just so proud of him right now..."

Rio started to tear up hearing his mother say that. His mother was the person who understood him the most. Hearing her say she's still proud of him even though he kept delaying going on his journey, tears flowed down Rio's cheeks.

"Heh, are you crying Riolu... You know, my husband left me before Rio was born... I was so angry back then... I was young and got pregnant with a man who just left me..."

Rio's eyes widened. His mother never told him this. His father just left them like that?

"One day, me and baby Rio, still in my body, were attacked by a wild Pokemon... A Lucario saved us... " sleepy mother continued, "I cried... At being saved and because I was alone... That Lucario took care of us... Not sure if Rio remembers, but Lucario was always there for us."

"I loved Lucario so much... I wanted to be with him, he was a better husband... That's when I really got into antique searching... Finding that one item to turn Pokemon to human... but one day, Lucario just vanished."

Rio kept silent as tears glistened in his mother's eyes.

"But by then, I had Rio... I wasn't alone anymore... Now Rio's left me too... But for the first time a man has left me... I don't feel sad."

As she said that, a tear trickled down her face. It trickled down her chin, past her proud smile.

Rio woke up next to his mother. He had slept next to her through the night to keep her company.

* * *

"Morning~" a sweet voice called out and woke him up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight pouring through the window and the first thing he saw was the face of an angel. It was Monica.

"Wah!" Rio jumped up and tripped over his mother's head.

"Oww did something hit me?" Rio's mother woke up. "Ahh, good morning Monica, good morning Riolu."

"Were you sleeping doing your work? It's not good to do that you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Next time I won't fall asleep."

"It's not that! If you're tired, stop doing work and sleep in a bed."

"Ahaha it's alright, this Riolu took care of me," Rio's mother said.

Monica looked over at Rio and Rio looked back. She brought her face closer to his and Rio backed off in embarassment.

While looking at Rio, Monica said "He reminds me of Rio. I wonder how he's doing?"

Rio's mother smiled, "I'm sure he's doing great. I believe in him," she said her voice with the certainty only a mother would have. "So, you're going back to the mainland, Monica?"

"Mmhmm, the Gym here is waayy too strong. I'm going to look at some of the other Gyms before coming back here."

"I know you only came here because you heard that Rio and I were moving here~" Rio's mother jested.

"Ah! Don't say that!" Monica blushed furiously, "If Rio hears about it... I'll... I'll" Monica stuttered, completely embarassed.

"Haha don't worry. This is a girl's secret." Rio's mother promised.

But Rio had heard EVERYTHING. And he was trying hard not to blush as well.

"What time does the ship leave, Monica?"

"About now."

"Well then, we better get going."

"Alright, Lopunny! Come on!"

"Loppuu~" Rio heard a familiar cry coming from upstairs. Wait, there was only one room upstairs and that was his. Were Monica and Lopunny sleeping in his room yesterday night?

But before he could complete his thoughts of cause and effect, a brown furball with an amazing scent bounced into him and hugged him tightly.

"Agh Lopunny! Nice to see you too!"

Lopunny giggled, "Let's get going!"

...

And before he knew it, Rio was dragged along onto the ship heading off for the mainland.

"Goodbye Miss K~!" shouted Monica as the ship started moving.

"Bye Monica! Good luck on your third Gym badge!"

Oh, she was just on her third Gym badge. Rio didn't feel that he was too late on starting his adventure. He was really shocked when Monica had come over to Redlyn saying she was going for the gym. Knowing the powerful Pokemon around the area, he had thought that Monica was already at such a high level. Rio let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks! Good luck on your excavations too!" Monica shouted back.

"If you see Rio, take good care of him for me!"

"Ah! Miss K! You can't say that like that!" Monica moaned, red faced once more.

"Haha take care! You too Riolu!"

"Bye Mom! I'll miss you!" Rio barked out, hoping it would reach his mother.

And then they were off. His mother was but a small speck in the distance and his journey was about to begin.

"I love you, Mom." Rio said to no one in particular.

"I love you too, little Riolu!" Lopunny said and pulled Rio back from the edge of the ship. She dragged him inside the ship and into a storage closet, before closing the door and locking it.

"Lopunny, what are you?" Rio started but was cut short by Lopunny.

"I thought we could have a little fun while we have the time." Lopunny winked sexily. She took a step towards him and Rio backed off into a wall. "Don't you feel like it too, little Riolu," she said as she closed the distance between them.

"I see you're as popular with the ladies as always, huh, Riolu?"

"Wah?" both Rio and Lopunny stopped to see Zubat hanging from the top of the closet.

"Why are you?..." Rio asked.

"I was here FIRST!" Zubat complained. "And I'm going to prove that I'm right!"

"Hm, what did he mean by 'ladies'?" Lopunny interrupted, her lips forming a smile but she was clearly angry. "Oh you're not getting out of here easily, little Riolu."

"Auuhh!" Rio screamed.

Looks like his journey is going to be a LONG and HARD one.


	5. Chapter 5: Time is Goldeen

My next update is probably going to come a bit later. Exams are near and I can't afford to fail.

On a much brighter note, Rio is finally beginning his journey. But not before having some fun on the way there.

Keep an open mind and enjoy~

...

* * *

Rio, Lopunny and Zubat were sitting at a small Pokemon table. The table was situated in a park-like area for Pokemon in the ship they were in. It was a beautiful Pokemon Park and one would not have guessed that such a place would exist in the ship. Pokemon were grazing around, some sitting on other tables and talking while others were swimming in the man-made lake.

"So, you don't even have a plan?" Lopunny questioned Rio.

"Well, all I know is that the Dragonair is somewhere on the mainland," Rio answered.

"You could also search for the building where the T-Ball was manufactured," Zubat added.

Lopunny refuted that idea immediately, "That building was destroyed, remember?"

"Ahh, but I'm sure some Pokemon would remember where it used to exist. Just ask around," Zubat continued.

"Hmm, yeah. I guess the only option is to ask around," Rio sighed.

"You're clutching at straws here, little Riolu," Lopunny said. She twirled her fluffy ears. "Just stay as you are."

"Lopunny, you know I can't do that..."

"I know. Just don't die on me." Lopunny said.

"I won't."

"Don't worry, I'll protect him!" Zubat said confidently.

"You're coming with me?" Rio asked, shocked.

"Of course! Our goals are intertwined, my friend."

"Wish I could go with you. But I need to stay with Monica," Lopunny said regretably. "Take care of Rio for me, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am! Rio is fully capable of takinc care of himself though. He one-shots Geodudes with his eyes closed!" Zubat said.

"That was just one," Rio argued.

"I remember you saving me from those Spinaraks," Lopunny said dreamily. "Thinking of that is making me... hungry," she added, licking her lips.

"Are you on heat? You just had your way with him a few moments ago," Zubat interjected.

"We didn't actually do anything because of you," Lopunny retorted frustratedly. "Now then, little Riolu..."

"Run for it!" Zubat shouted.

"Err... ahh OK!" Rio said without thinking and making a break for it. Heads of Pokemon turned as they heard the commotion but with increased Riolu speed, he took off and once at the exit in a matter of seconds.

"Nuh uh! You're not getting away that easily!" Lopunny shouted out. "Attract!'

A gust of pink wind blew in the direction of Rio. It was coming fast towards him and he barely reacted in time, the Attract barely scraping him by the cheek. Rio was unaffected and left the park before Lopunny could chase after him.

Lopunny closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. "Zubat!" she turned around but Zubat was already gone as well, flying away in the distance.

* * *

Rio heaved a sigh of relief after putting as much distance from Lopunny as possible.

"Can't she give me a break?" he huffed, tired from the run. Sex with her was great but he wasn't going to let that happen in the middle of the Park! There were other Pokemon there for crying out loud. And doing it the last two days with Lopunny and the Dratini twins more exhausting than he thought. They were hard to please and had their way with him regardless of how worn out he was. Having just graduated from his virginity, Rio could not handle such sexual drive.

He paused and stopped by a pool of water. He sat down and took a drink from it, sating his thirst. As he drank, he felt a warm sensation on his cheek and felt heaty. It's the Attract. It had hit him slightly in the cheek and he was feeling restless. Rio doused himself in the water and tried to cool himself off.

"Geez Lopunny," he said to himself. Rio splashed himself with more water, trying to get rid of it.

A Goldeen popped up from underwater, hearing the splashes. "Is something the matter, hun?" she asked.

Still under the effects of Attract, Rio stared at the Goldeen with a blush on his face. Her luscious and pillowy lips. Her smooth, round and slightly slimy body. Her beautiful fins and tail, reflecting the golden sunlight.

"Hun?"

"Oh! Ah... nothing's wrong."

Goldeen was unconvinced. "But you look all tired and flustered. Like you were running away from someone." She reached out a fin and touched his face gently. Rio felt himself burn even hotter.

"Why am I feeling like this? Attract makes me feel hot towards all females?" Rio thought to himself.

Goldeen's fin felt so nice and comforting. Without realizing it, Rio reached for it and held it towards his face, not letting it go.

"Oh my... Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Goldeen asked, her voice sounding beautiful coming from those vibrant lips.

Suddenly, a voice rang in the corridor, "Little Riolu~ Where are you?"

Rio turned around in shock and worry. Seeing the look in his face, Goldeen reached for his face again.

"See, I knew that something was amiss. I can take you to somewhere safe," Goldeen said.

"Please," Rio said, without even thinking. Still being Attracted, who knew what Lopunny would do to him if she were to get to him.

"Then grab onto my back and take a deep breath. We're going underwater for a bit."

Rio gulped. Goldeen's supple and round back, glistening in the water. He reached out for it and held her wet and slightly slimy body as he felt even hotter than before. He took a deep breath and they were off underwater.

Goldeen swam at a remarkable speed underwater. The pool was actually larger underwater and strecthed a long distance away. Rio held onto the Goldeen as she swam on. He still felt hot even though he was completely submerged in water. Holding onto Goldeen's big, round body, he felt himself getting hard even underwater. The water currents were running past his manhood as Goldeen swam onwards. She was so curvy and bountiful. She looked so fertile and Rio was sure that if he were to knock her up, she would definitely get pregnant with his babies.

"What am I thinking?" Rio thought as Goldeen brought them towards a source of light. And they resurfaced to a small, white room with nothing inside.

"This is a secret place," Goldeen explained. "Very few people know of this place."

Rio sat on the stairs leading onto the floor. He could hardly contain himself anymore.

"Goldeen..." he began.

"I know, hun. You need some help?" she said, looking over at his erect penis.

Goldeen moved closer towards Rio. Her face and pillowy lips inches between his knees. Rio stared beggignly at Goldeen, longing for her to relieve him of his pain. Goldeen smiled and inched ever closer towards his member. Closer and closer. Rio could feel her hot breath on the tip of his penis. He couldn't take it any longer. The torment was unbearable. He nudged himself forward and into Goldeen's succulent lips.

"Mmh!" Goldeen mouthed at the sudden movement but she took him in nonetheless. Only Rio's tip was in but he could feel the warmth and the feeling from her mouth. She kissed him and put her lips to the tip. "Naughty boy," she said and then started to service him.

Her luscious, red lips kissed the tip of his penis endlessly. Kisses and more kisses to the tip, her wet lips and the softness felt heavenly. Her kissing was relentless and Rio arched his back in pleasure. "Auhh..." he moaned as she smiled and began to wrap her lips around his member. Her big lips covered his penis easily and sucked him on the tip. It was wet and her toungue was also doing work. Licking him while sucking it, and making him wet all over. She puckered her lips and began to move in and out of his penis. She easily took his entire lenth and gave him a hard suck, bringing out a shout of pleasure from Rio.

Getting sucked of by Goldeen was amazing. Her lips were so full and had a firm grip on his penis. The pleasure was so intense that Rio tried to back out onto land but Goldeen was stuck on his penis. She didn't let go and the more he pulled, the better it felt. Goldeen was glued to his dick and he fell backwards in pleasure. With her so firmly wrapped around his dick and giving him violent sucks and intense licking, Rio felt himself getting pulled off the ground. With his back on the ground and Goldeen pulling him by the dick, he could barely keep himself on ground while the pleasure was racking up.

She kept sucking regardless. Easily moving from shaft to tip and swallowing his dick whole, Goldeen was sucking him intensely. Goldeen continued to suck and move back and forth as Rio lay on his back, legs and hand weak from pleasure.

"C-Coming!" Rio said as he let out a thick load of cum into Goldeen's mouth. Goldeen smiled while sucking him and continued to wring out all of his semen. She licked up all the cum and smiled lustily as she climbed onto Rio. She was bigger than Rio and she lay directly ontop of him, his penis against her moist skin.

Goldeen swallowed and licked her lips. "This big woman wants a bit more," she fluttered her long eyelashes and with her ontop of him, she slid his penis into her wet vagina. Rio moaned in pleasure as he entered her. She felt completely different from Lopunny. With a different texture and wet warmth, his penis was sealed in Goldeen's body as she slid up and down him, smothering his face with her body.

Goldeen's face was one of bliss as she moaned and rode him. His penis was tiny compared to her body but she was really feeling it. Moving up and down, Rio tried to match her rhythm as he moved in time with her. Both Goldeen and Rio moaned as they felt each other and began to build up speed, moving faster and faster.

Still underneath, Rio couldn't control himself anymore. He felt a surge of lust and turned Goldeen around and began to screw her doggy-style. Goldeen was surprised but delighted at his assertiveness and felt him push himself in and out of her hard. In a better position, Goldeen could swim back and forth and move Rio in and out easily. They began to build a rhythm once more and Goldeen moaned loudly as Rio took charge.

Rio's hands held Goldeen's supple body firmly as he pounded her from behind, His penis going in and out and burying itself in her large, fertile body. He felt the sensous feel of her skin and moved his hands up and down while fucking her.

"I'm fucking a Goldeen. I'm having sex with a fish, and loving it!" he though to himself as he continued to thrust himself into her. In and out, faster and faster, they moved and Rio felt himself nearing the edge.

"I'm... almost!" he moaned as he continued to feel her round body, ready to conceive a child , ready to receive his babyjuice. Her bountiful, round body was so sensuous and she felt so good. Rio couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Cumming!" he shouted as he gave Goldeen a huge creampie. He shot his seed straight into her womb as her large body accepted all of it. Goldeen sighed in pleasure and Rio fell on her back after knocking her up with huge loads of sperm.

...

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry!" Rio bowed once more.

"Like I said hun, don't worry about it," Goldeen said understandingly.

"But, but... I just went and forced myself onto you after you helped me escape!"

"Don't worry~" Goldeen reassured him. "We both had a great time anyways, hun."

"Did I?" Rio asked.

"Make me pregnant?" she replied. Rio nodded. "Hmm maybe~" she replied winking at him.

Rio looked down in embarassment. They were back at the pool and Rio was feeling ashamed of his actions. Even though he was under the effects of Attract, he couldn't believe what he had done. Goldeen looked over at him and pat him on the head.

"Auh?" Rio barked questioningly.

"Now don't be sad. Stand proud like the man you were just a few moments ago. Go on," and with that she gave him a big kiss on the cheek before diving into the pool once more.

"She's right," Riolu thought. "I can't make this same mistake again. I need to stand up to Lopunny and tell her what's what."

He looked back at the pool of water then marched confidently like a man.

...

"Lopunny!" he shouted out at her seeing her standing by the edge of the boat, gazing at the scenery.

"Little Riolu?" she replied and smiled happily. "Did you come looking for me?"

"I-yes!" he stuttered. "I need to-"

*POOOOOOOOMMMMM*

The sound of the ships horn blew and Rio looked over in the distance.

"See that, little Riolu? That's where I come from," Lopunny said.

From a distance, he could see the continent spreading far and wide. As far as his eyes could see, land and forests and mountains. Spanning far and wide and into the open sky. One big landmass of exploration. One new world.

*Gulp* Rio swallowed.

"Nervous?" Lopunny looked down at him, smiling radiantly in the sunlight.

"No," Rio replied, his breathing heavy. "Excited."


End file.
